Waking Punisment
by JojoTea
Summary: When Eren sneaks out to visit Mikasa and Armin but gets caught on the way, what might be the harsh lesson Levi gives? This has yaoi in it so be aware. First Levi and Eren fanfiction ive made. Leave reviews please!


**Okay,first thing, I don't own any characters from Attack On Titan. Warning, this is a some what forced scene and if you don't like that this isn't for you. But if you liked it leave a review! Enjoy.**

Eren grasped his knees and gave out heaving breaths. His built chest rising up and down with the salty taste of sweat gliding past his tinted lips. The warm, dying sun warming his whole tired body and made his skin glow and shine. He raised his head up to the sky to take a break and gawk at the burnt orange and the pale yellow sky. He gave a breathy smile and wiped his slick forehead with a dry swallow. The fresh, outside air blew through his chocolate hair smoothly and was silent. Training for the young corps were hours ago. The sound of groaning complaints and trampling feet used to be heard and left the air a long time ago. The 'higher ups' gave the okay that their training was over; but Eren didn't stop. He didn't do it to look like an overachiever, he was forced to continue on.

When the moon was up high in the incased darkness of the sky, talking with all the small stars, Eren snuck out to see Mikasa and Armin. He was only able to see them during training; they always looked wiped out and with a strain look on their faces. It worried him, he got this idea that they were always tired and strained every time of the day. He never knew if they kept eating, he didn't know if they slept at night; what he really missed was knowing if they still dreamt. Eren was always there to hold Mikasa if she dreamt about losing her parents. It would always start with little tears pooling under her eyelashes, then she would sit straight up with sweat and tears running off her face. Eren wrapped the soft and worn scarf around her and let her weep in his chest till she fell asleep again; now he wasn't able to do that. He missed hearing what Armin would dream of. Oceans filled with sea-green water and towering trees with cherry blossoms filling the thick branches and the fresh air whispered nothing but care in his ears. It was just like how he would imagine scenes in his head of the outside world. A pure world only Armin could dream for.

Eren didn't even make it half way to the camps where corps were held. Erwin was smirking and standing tall with the moonlight shadowing his unkempt hair and thrown on clothes. Levi had his arms crossed and a glare that could draw blood towards Eren. Eren's face was white like fallen snow as he stood on his sneaky footsteps; he straightened his back and gave an apologetic salute.

"Eren, what brings you out so late?" Erwin said, slyly as he moved closer to Eren.

Eren kept a steady tremble.

"I-I wanted to visit Mikasa and Armin, sir!" He replied strong. Maybe they would let him off the hook if he was strong and confident. Levi didn't buy it one bit. Levi stomped over and grabbed the night shirt collar Eren wore. He bawled the fabric in a ball with his fists tight to show his aggravation.

"You pulled me out of bed because you have a hard on for your bratty friends? You're lucky that you're still standing on the ground, Jaeger."

"Calm down, Levi. You don't punish well when you're not well rested," Erwin gripped Levi on his shoulder. "He gets grouchy when he gets pulled out of bed."

"Nobody asked you." Levi replied

He could see the worried look in Eren's eyes. He didn't want to see a kid look so helpless before nine. He also didn't want to see any blood, bruises, or broken bones till ten.

"Levi." Erwin said stern.

Levi gave a slight glare back and knew he wouldn't be able to pull a punch.

Levi dropped Eren down and pushed away. His eyes narrowed more with his pearl teeth clinched, he might have let Eren go but not his anger. Erwin took Levi's place and looked down at the scared boy. But he didn't have the look of agitation or annoyance, he just gave a short smile like he forgave him.

"Your punishment will be addressed in the morning. Get back to the basement and get some sleep; you're going to need it." He could still give punishment even with a glowing smile.

Eren straightened his back and saluted again.

"Yes, sir! Sorry for waking you both, thank you for being lenient." Eren said

Erwin nodded and walked back passed Eren with Levi stomping behind. Eren stood in a salute still as Levi walked and stood up to Eren's ear. His harsh whisper said,

"Don't think _I'm_ letting you off this easy."

Eren shuttered and swallowed roughly. He followed behind the two and thought about what he might have to do in the morning. He was thankful that Levi hesitated- Erwin saving him- from beating the holy-hell out of him. But that made him think that the 'Levi Punishment" might be even worse.

It kept him up all night

"Very nice, Eren," a warm voice said "But you're two laps down"

Eren sighed and looked back down to see Erwin and his shining blonde hair with a soft smile looking at him. He stood up straight like he had regained all of his strength and energy- or he didn't lose it in the first place.

"Would you like me to continue, sir?" He asked looking ahead

"No, there's no need to, you learnt your lesson," Erwin leaned close "You do that again and I won't stop Levi from doing what he wants" He whispered and pulled back with another smile.

Eren swallowed and gave an emotionless look to hide his fear. He nodded quickly and licked his grimy lips. "So, can I go now? Sir?" Eren cracked

"Yes, you filled the punishment I gave you and you didn't complain one bit. Laps are awful, I would have at least argued with them. You're not too bad."

Eren gave a smile and sigh of relief. He liked the praise he got like a dog who earned a 'good boy'. Since he earned his free ticket to leave he turned around and started to walk back to his confined shelter basement.

"I hope you're heading to the showers."

"Sir?"

"Levi would be angry if you came into his office sweaty like that."

"…"

"Did you think Levi would let you off the hook that easily?"

Eren lowered his head and bit his lip.

"No, sir," he prayed he would have "Ill head to the showers now. Thank you for reminding me."

"Anytime, Eren. Let's hope he goes easy on you." Erwin gave an invisible smile but Eren heard it in his voice.

Eren fluttered his eyes close and let out a lose sigh. "Thank you." He mumbled

Warm water dripped down Eren's tainted skin and caressed it with its liquid hands. Eren looked down at the drain and saw the swirls of clear water and bits of brown dirt down the drain. The tenseness in his bones started to relax and his worn muscles started to regain strength. He cherished every moment he had in the fog and solitude he had in the rushing water. It got rid of Eren's stress and worry- for a moment at least. He ran soap through his refreshed locks and scrubbed his scalp then placed his head under the water. Eren looked up into the river and let the water run pass his dirty cheeks- he rubbed the day off of hid face. With the bar of soap he painted his chest with a thin layer of suds to scrap the grim. He bent down to his thigh and twisted his wrist and cleaned his lower half and continued with the other side to make sure he was thorough enough for Levi.

Levi

What would Levi do with him?

Eren tussled his hair with a white towel until the strands were dry. He wiggled into his work pants and an advance button up. He threw the towel in the basket where stranger's towels got to hug and whisper to each other. He strapped on his scuffed shoes and tied them at the calf. He stood up and looked at the door with a slight glare and pierced his lips together. He had to take his beating. That's what he repeated in his empty mind over and over. It would be painful, most defiantly leave marks, and make him learn his lesson. Levi didn't even tell him yet but he knew that would happen because….He knew Levi. He really wish he didn't though, sometimes.

"Come in." a muffled voice said in a strict tone.

Eren came in and saw Levi putting away a few papers before he would look at Eren. He opened a draw and neatly started to put them away.

"Lock the door." He still didn't look up.

Eren did a nod and locked the door a long with the close. Levi closed the draw and walked in front of the glossy, wooden desk and lean his palms on it. He looked up at Eren with limited emotion in his eyes- cold and harsh were two of them.

"You wanted to speak to me, Corporal?" Eren asked

"How did you sleep last night?" Levi said bluntly, rolling a pen around.

Eren swallowed hard but didn't break and thought before he spoke.

"I slept fine, thank you for asking," Eren lied "Sorry for waking you last night. It won't happen again."

Levi hoped up onto the desk and looked at Eren with a groan. He was intimidating him using little of his power. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth and looked at Eren with a bored look.

_C'mon, get on with it already!_ Eren thought. This waiting drove him crazy; like he was ready for a beating. He could feel a drop of sweat roll to his jaw line. He relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes. Eren just wanted this to be over as fast as possible. He didn't want this thing to have a build up to it-that would easily make things worse. Well, worse than it already was

"I'm ready for any type of punishment, sir." Eren admitted

The grey in Levi's eyes glowed silver from the comment. Levi spread his legs a bit and placed his elbow on his thigh and rested his palm on his smooth cheek.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be so eager for a punishment," He got up and lingered behind Eren. He examined him. "But I'm too tired to give you a beating," He grabbed the back of Eren's head and tugged on his hair hard. Eren breathed in and strained his face and looked down at Levi, saying nothing. "So you'll have to make do with something else."

"Something else?" Eren asked, confused and in pain

Levi tugged down more and looked at Eren's face. Eren groaned and bent his knees to reach the same height as Levi. Eren wondered what something else would be, something other than Levi beating the holy- hell out of him.

"First thing; don't question me. Second, don't talk unless I say you can," Levi harshly said "Lastly, do every. Last. Thing. I. Say."

Eren gulped and opened his mouth.

"Y-yes." Eren replied

Levi pulled down more "Yes, what?" He asked

"Y-yes, Corporal."

Levi let up on Eren's hair. "Good, let the punishment begin."

Levi snuck his long fingers and fast hand down to Eren's hips and started to untuck his shirt out of his pants. Eren gasped and perked his body up, he looked behind him into Levi's eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Eren yelled and squirmed his hips

Eren was scared and tried to get away from the cage Levi locked him away in. Confusion struck him once Levi's cold hands slipped down and felt his thin body. Levi kicked the back of Eren's knee with his solid heal and made him topple to the hard ground to his knees. Eren let out a cry as he fell to his knees and felt the hand that used to be around his waist on his shoulder now, gripping hard and bruising skin.

"Did I speak to you first?" Levi said with a ridged whisper, closer to Eren's cheek.

Eren gasped and inhaled in shakes. "No, sir," he licked "I'm sorry."

"The keep your mouth shut and let me proceed and do as I say." Levi said

"Of….of course, Corporal."

Levi drifted in front of Eren still body and squatted his legs to his new height. Levi teased off the collar of Eren's shirt and glanced up every-once-in-a-while to see the looks on Eren's face. Eren kept his eyes closed and his breathing quelled, his whole body was frightened and fragile now but he tried to stay strong. He didn't fight back, he knew if he did it would just make what Levi started even worse so he stayed still like the good boy he was. Levi reached the end of Eren's shirt and revealed his gentle and unbroken chest and stomach; Levi wanted so to attack every inch of his skin. He was somewhat surprised from how apparent Eren was being- he wasn't lying about being ready for a punishment- he should earn something for being such a blind follower.

Levi stood up and went back behind Eren and lightly gripped the stiff fabric on his shoulders and slipped it off slowly. His soft lips landed lightly on Eren's neck, they trailed down to his shoulder as the shirt fell more. Eren looked away from the older man and swallowed hard, sicken somewhat from the action he began. Levi looked and saw the reaction Eren was giving him his "treat" for being so easy. He didn't like the anger and disgust on Eren's face. It was time to go back to the plan.

"You know, Jaeger, I didn't have to do this," His mouth opened wider, "You should give some gratitude."

Levi bit down and the fair shoulder and tried to break skin. Eren flashed teeth and bent his neck away. Tears were choking in the back of his throat and his eyes built a dam; he would not shed a tear to Levi. The feeling of Levi's heavy teeth bite down on his body felt like a nail biting pinch that lingered on. Levi opened and saw the red markings of his teeth that engraved Eren's shoulder and let out a little smirk that disappeared out of sight quickly. Blood started to pool from the bite, Levi started to lap it up tasting the smooth led taste in his mouth that contaminated it and lace around his tongue.

"What do you say?" Levi asked

"Thank you, sir." Eren muttered in pain.

"'Thank you' for what?"

Eren thought "Thank you for biting me. Sir."

"What a perfect answer, you're pretty good at being so submissive, brat."

Eren gritted his teeth and bawled his fists tight so not to lose control "Thank you, sir."

Levi slipped off Eren shirt and kept it in his hands patting and smoothing out the long sleeves. He peaked at Eren's back and saw it wasn't as untouched as his chest; scratches left a pattern of long and deep marks. Probably made from jagged rocks and pointy twigs he would land on from Titan attacks, but Levi could easily tease him about later.

"Put your hands in front of you." Levi demanded

Eren moved his arms and juxtaposed his wrist together like Levi requested. His marked shoulder blades grew visible from the sudden movement and showed aggression. Levi wrapped the sleeves around to his wrists tightly and up to his naked elbow with a bigger, looser knot. He gave a pat to Eren's face and earned a glare from the teen. He looked at Eren's shoulder and saw that the bleeding had went down because of how he sucked and licked all the bitter blood away. Eren kept his locked hands in his closed lap and waited for another request by his superior. Levi could feel the left over blood on his pale lip, he didn't want to wipe off the used blood with his thumb- it would dirty his thumb and he wouldn't let that happen. He leaned down to Eren and close to his face, taking ahold of his wrists. He pointed a nail to his blood lip and made sure to flaunt them in Eren's face.

"Look, Jaeger, when I gave you your reward you dirtied my lip," Levi moved closer "Lick it clean."

Eren's emerald, jeweled eyes grew wide from the request but knew he must proceed. He felt his heart beat faster from every swallow he gave when he moved forward. Hi gapping mouth whispered "I'm sorry, Ill clean it." His rose tongue lightly ran laps up and down, faintly on Levi's downy lips. The taste of stale green tea leaves and the refreshing lick of mint with matured blood connected. It was almost an addicted taste that Eren was trying and licking off of Levi's puffed- out lip.

"That's enough, Eren," Levi pulled on Eren's locks fast to pull him away. "You might have licked the mess, but you slobbered all over my lips. That, will cost you."

Levi stood up, with hair still in palm, and led Eren by the leas of his head to the desk. Eren grumbled and groaned in pain from the tugs, feeling the concentrated ground that beat his sliding knees. Levi jumped back on the desk like at the start and spread his legs out more, letting Eren go. Levi called Eren over with the slight gesturer of his middle finger that brought him crawling closer on his battered knees to Levi's padded crotch. Levi leaned back on his palms and looked down at Eren with the coldness of his dull eyes ready for orders.

"Get out my cock." Levi said, directly.

Just the words alone shocked and appalled Eren, doing the action would make him lose everything. He looked up with grown eyes and the look of haunted innocents in his eyes that begged silently for this to close curtains and end. Levi wouldn't give into such procedures that a young and weak corp, such as Eren.

"Is there something you don't understand?" Levi asked

Eren sighed and saw his negotiation wouldn't work. "No, sir." Eren said

"Then go on, Jaeger, if you're not scared."

Eren sealed his eyes and moved his shaky mouth closer. His hand would be useless for this situation, his mouth was only going to be used for this act alone. He didn't see Levi start to unbutton his pant so Eren could begin- Eren got a clue that Levi wanted him to do it himself, being so controlling- he had to think of a way on how he would produce what Levi told him. His chattering teeth clinched the metal zipper and heard the teeth separate r from each other and show the cotton that they shield. Eren moved deeper and removed the gray boxer curtain to the side, with Levi's cock slipping out and on the stage. Levi watched the steps being made but saw the hesitation Eren made for the last and final step.

"Go. On" Levi said

Short breaths started from Eren's warm mouth when he looked up with tense eyebrows. He gave one last begging look to stop it, hoping Levi could just give in and know he had freaked Eren enough.

"Go ahead, it's not hard to suck cock. And you seem to be a fast learner with this kind of thing."

Eren's upper lip pulled up with a small growl slipping out from his grinding teeth. His body was flushed with anger he had to conceal and keep inside, it was bubbling more and more inside. Levi knew that hatred festered inside but he only cared for his own impatience and pulling at Eren's strings.

"You didn't thank e for the compliment." Levi said

Eren strained his neck and closed his eyes to force out his words. "Thank you for the complement."

"Thank me with your mouth, brat and stop your bitching."

Eren didn't open his mouth to say a word but he did open it. He moved his wet lips closer and wrapped the two lips around the soft head and licked his tongue all around. He tried to get used to the feeling before he went down deeper into his throat. He suckled down the shaft and moved up and down hitting the back of his throat lightly, savoring the droplets of precum slip down. Eren felt the growth and hardening of Levi's cock from pleasure of his warm tongue and heating mouth that Eren effortlessly tried to not make slurping noises; Levi would think it was disgusting, that would only be ill for Eren.

"Move faster and lick longer, I want to come hard." His voice was unfazed by Eren's sucking

Eren chocked his eyes and tightened his jaw and sucked down faster and bobbed his tongue to the side of his long shaft slower. More of the tart cum grazed his lip and trickle on his throat and layer the back looked and saw the embarrassment on his flushed face gave him this cocky attitude that he could taunt and tease the boy more.

"Oh, Eren, are you blushing over me? Hmm, embarrassed over your punishment?" Levi could feel himself finishing soon "No, it can't be that- you said you were ready for it- maybe you've come to like this."

_I fucking hate you more than anything right now._ Eren thought and sucked down harder so he could get this part over and done with. Maybe if he did a good enough job he could get off scot-free now; even though that probably wouldn't be the case. He slipped off for a moment to get air and licked the Levi's member with his panting mouth. Pearls of cum started to form up as Levi felt a release in the pit of his empty stomach, he gave another request to humiliate Eren.

"Kiss the tip then go all the way down." Levi demanded

"Yes, corporal." Eren breathed. _Fuck you, asshole. Hurry up and get your fucking kicks._

Eren gave a small peck to the swollen tip- cum applied to his lip- and did the rest as he was told, leaving his mouth to stay at the base. Levi arched his back and gave a small grunt and filled Eren's mouth with the thick and creamy liquid. Eren's eyes shot open as cum filled his mouth and cheeks with the goo liquid. Eren slowly started to pull his head back to spit out, but Levi quickly brought his head back on his cock.

"Oh no, I will not let you fucking spit that and create a mess on the floor. You swallow every last goddamn drop of your mouth will not leave my dick." Levi demanded

_This. FUCKING. Guy. How much more do I need to take?!_

Eren let out a heavy sigh through his nose started to swallow his moist cum. The taste started out bearable, but it started to turn sour and wound his burnt throat. It started to make him tear up with dry drop that ran down to his chin. Once he drank all of it, Levi started to move out of Eren's mouth, leaving him breathless and his leafy eyes slit and teary looking up at his Corporal. Levi leaned down and seized Eren's dripping chin and analyzed his condition. Eren looked exasperated now, with the late look of provocation, Levi instantly loved Eren's emotions. The look of pure murder got Levi going and want to continue on with his way. Levi gave a small smirk.

"No need to cry, Eren- it was just a blow job- I'm not done yet." Levi admitted

_Damn_

"Whatever you'd like to do. Continue on, sir."

Eren sucked back his tears and pulled himself back together with a straight back and his slender, naked chest out. He needed to prove he was strong enough to believe this was all an elaborate act to show him he can't do anything he wanted to anymore. Other people were in charge of him now and they- Levi- gave him strict orders to follow, the puppy didn't follow his owner this time and he must learn his lesson to not do it again. Even if what he did wrong was to play with the other dogs.

Levi jerked Eren up on his feet and threw him down on the desk with a thud. Eren yelled a bit from the throw but looked up with a scowl and a snarl thrown in. His hands prayed at his chest leaving his torso with slim abs visible, leaving his pants opened. Levi started to pop off Eren's buttons on his pants and unzip the zipper. Instinctively, Eren started to squirm and wriggle his body on the desk, moving his hips all around and legs to shuffle in the air. He bit his lip to try to keep his mouth closed to words that might sneak out, but failed.

"STOP!" he yelled with his head to the side.

Levi had Eren's pants lowered down to his slim thighs before he stopped from the scream. He cocked and eyebrow.

"What did you just stay?" Levi asked

_Shit_

Eren gasped and recalled his outburst. He looked up with fear in his eyes and a trembling jaw. He kept his mouth shut and shook his head to take back his words. Levi was forced to stop and it caught his attention, mostly it pissed him off. He grabbed Eren's jaw and lean over on him.

"Don't you ever tell me to stop, bitch," Levi growled "I can do whatever I want to this body; face it, I own you Jaeger."

"Y-yes, Corporal." Eren stuttered

"Say it. Let me hear you."

"You own…. Own me, sir."

"Damn right I do. I can beat, break, and fuck this body as much as I want,"

Levi let go and push Eren's head down as it fell back on the desk. Eren breathe and tried to relax his head and broken body. Levi didn't let up on his lean and trailed his nails deep down on Eren's chest down his abs, leaving a road of long painful scratches. Eren let out cries and sucked his stomach in to cope with the pain of being marked- the pain of being owned.

"Say it." Levi requested and went back up the trail again and entering wounds deeper

"You can beat-gah!- break- ah- uh- a-and fuck this body… a-as much as you want."

Levi placed his weight on his hands that now were placed at the top of the desk where Eren's heads resigned. He enjoyed the pain he inflicted and the words he could force out, he didn't mind much of the fights either. He craved more. The scratches didn't break skin but left a nasty raspberry color on his chest and stomach of his fair skin.

"Turn on your stomach and have your arms stretched out when you do so."

Eren didn't feel like fighting this time

"Yes, Corporal."

He flipped over with a grunt when his sore chest hit the aching wood and velvet cover. He stretched his pinged and frail arms to the end of the desk while his face smothered in the velvet of the surface. Levi pulled down the rest of Eren's pants to the top of his shoes and stretched the elastic of Eren's black briefs and tugged those off. Eren held the edge of the desk and flattened his cheek down while his knees shook. Levi glided his fingers along Eren's ass softly to make him quiver more; his palm opened and played with one of the cheeks, giving a slight massage. Eren let out a tiny moan and drove his forehead back into the desk to conceal his moan. Eren's cock twitched from the easy-going touches Levi gave that somehow aroused him.

"Do you like this?" Levi asked, playfully "I'm being awfully nice."

"Yes, thank you, Corporal." Eren smothered out quickly, feeling his face flush again.

Levi ran a finger into Eren's hole and started to move in and out. Eren inhaled and gripped the desk and seethed as his back ached. He moaned out in pain but tried to bedevil his body; drool started to form in the corner of Eren's peach mouth as he left it opened.

"You're not supposed to like it, brat. Its punishment and you're moaning like a whore," He pushed another finger in "Who else has been fucking you?"

Eren turned his head to the side and tried to look back. His blushing face panted heavily from being entered with two fingers now, his body had tensed up quite a bit. Was Levi honestly asking a real question or was this another way to torture Eren.

"Nobody, sir. I'm still a virgin." Eren replied, airily

"Oh really, now?" He took out his fingers "I never would have thought with how lose you felt. Maybe when that Jean guy fought you he might have fucked you too. Or is it that boy Armin you wanted to see so badly yesterday. I always thought he would be a bottom but you're a real bitch."

Eren cursed under his breath and relaxed from the insult. He boiled from the thought that he had sex with Eren or that stupid horse-face Jean. He felt Levi grab his hips and pull him closer to his member, but not enter him yet. He simple rubbed the length of his damp member along Eren's hole. Eren's mouth dehisced open and arched his back down on the desk. Even though he despised Levi- for the moment- he felt an unreasonable amount of pleasure run up and down his legs. He let out a hungry moan and felt his cock grow more from the slight tease.

"You must be a virgin, no one would act like _this_ from a simple tease," Levi said "Do you want me to enter you?"

Levi rocked his hips faster and longer against Eren to earn a response and deep moans from Eren. Eren did just as that and straighten up his back and looked over with a blush, anxious look on his face. He nodded fasted and looked back down at the desk to not speak anything but get his answer out.

"Why should I? Why should I fuck a brat like you?"

"P-please? I-I've been,"_ I can't believe I'm going to say this but damn it he's worked me up! _"I've been a good boy."

Levi liked the answer he got but wasn't satisfied just yet. "Let me hear you say it then if you want it."

Eren breath and swallowed "Please enter me; I want you to."

That's what Levi was looking for.

Levi stopped rocking and started to push his head in slightly into Eren. Eren bent his neck back and let out a tender moan that was filled from Levi. Levi started to move deeper inside of Eren, he squeezed Levi's cock tightly, and he let out a sigh of pleasure from hearing more moans. He let go of Eren's hips and towered over him with his clothed stomach on Eren scrapped lower back with his hand near Eren's shoulders. He stopped moving his hips and a heaving Eren looked back with lust written on his body and face, wondering what made him stop.

"Tell me something, Eren." Levi said

"Anything. What is it?" Eren was eager and desperate for Levi to move

"Do you like it when you suck my dick, when I tease you, then bend you over to fuck you?"

Did he? No, of course_ he_ didn't but his body liked it. His mind might be flustered with embarrassment and burning hatred, but his body grew with lust and amorous feelings. Maybe it was from pent up feelings he had for this type of thing. He was fifteen, going through puberty, his body could grow to love and want this sort of thing; even for his superior.

"Yes! I do. Please move again. Please?" His answer was begging and just what Levi wanted

"Craving it, are you? Is it that good?" Levi danced his fingers on Eren's back. He rested his chin on Eren's shoulder blade and pressed his tongue down on his scared skin to give a shiver to the body. Eren's cock was rising up and swelling wanting Levi to make him come.

"Yes! You're so good!" he cried

Levi started to move back and forth again, rubbing his hips against Eren's ass and caressed the skin on his back. Eren unleashed moans and dug his head on the desk again, while Levi kissed then bit on Eren's back. He left new little petal colored bite marks on his marked back, hearing the moans he left a new one. He pounded harder and heard stronger moan from Eren and wanted so mush to see Eren's face. Levi grabbed Eren's lower ribs and flipped him over on his side. The new positioned made Eren moan and sweat from the turn. He wondered what Levi might have planned.

"Raise up your leg." Levi demanded and grabbed his inner thigh

Eren extended his legs and brought his locked hands to the back of his head. Levi's pressed hands started to blacken and bruise his snow flesh as he moved in and out faster and faster, harder and harder. Levi started to sweat as he looked at Eren's moaning face that wanted to come. Eren's cock rapidly started to leak with frost colored cum that slid down to his stomach. Levi grunted as he hit Eren's "sweet spot" harder and felt himself needing a release.

"Ha-ah, I-I need to come! Corporal! Can I please come, please let me!" Eren asked

Levi didn't expect that Eren had learned to ask to come. This lesson was one to teach him to ask before he did, though.

"Look at you; asking to come. You've learned well." Levi rocked faster

"Please, may I come!" He repeated

"You may."

Levi gave one last thrust and came inside while Eren released another moan and came on his body. Eren steamed breaths and felt uncomfortable with the stir of hot cum in his body but felt great to get himself off. Levi moved out and let go of Eren's battered legs; they flopped shut. Levi untied the downy fabric attached to his arms and slipped it off; Eren brought his hands to his cheek-along with his knees to his chest- and rub his wrists. Levi cleaned and straightened up his midnight hair and slicked down his clothes before he buttoned his pants back up. He glanced at Eren's fetal position and saw the anguish in his eyes on his tiered face. He walked back to Eren and whispered in his ear. "Did you learn a lesson?"

Eren shuttered from how freezing and stony his word were. He held his shoulder and with a frown nodded his head. Levi gently gave a pat to Eren's back and started to walk to the door.

"Keep those marks covered and if you tell anyone about this you won't see light again." Levi promised

Eren sat up with a sniffle and rubbed his nose. "Yes, sir." Eren replied

Levi opened the door with a creek, he paused and glanced back at Eren.

"Eren, do you hate me?" He asked, nonchalant

Eren had to think.

"No, it was punishment and I understand fully.'

"Very good. You have an hour to get out of my office and back to your cell. See you in the morning."

And just like that, Levi left the room.

"Fucking asshole." Eren muttered


End file.
